basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Dalembert
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- No. 1 - Shanxi Zhongyu |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Position |Power Forward |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|League |NBA |- Personal information |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Born | Port-au-Prince Port-au-Prince], Haiti Haiti] |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Nationality:' | Haitian |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Listed height: ' | 6 ft 11 in (2.11 m) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Listed weight: ' | 250 lbs (113 kg) |- Career information |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|High school | St. Patrick ( Elizabeth,_New_Jersey Elizabeth, New Jersey]) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|College | Seton Hall |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|NBA Draft | 2001 / Round: 1 / Pick: 26 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Selected by the Philadelphia 76ers |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|Professional career |2001–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| |- |1999-2001 |Seton Hall Pirates |- |2001-2010 |Philadelphia 76ers |- |2010-2011 |Sacramento Kings |- |2011-2012 |Houston Rockets |- |2012-2013 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2013-2014 |Dallas Mavericks |- |2014-2015 |New York Knicks / Cleveland Cavaliers / Denver Nuggets |- |2015-present |Shanxi Zhongyu |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| *AAC All-Rookie Team (2000) |} Samuel Davis Dalembert (born May 10, 1981) is a Haitian professional basketball player who plays at Power Forward for the Shanxi Zhongyu. High school & College Dalembert was born in Port-au-Prince, Haiti and lived there for fourteen years before moving to Montreal. He attended high school at St. Patrick High School in Elizabeth, New Jersey. He then went on to play college basketball at Seton Hall from 1999 to 2001. Professional Dalembert was selected with the 26th overall pick by the Philadelphia 76ers in the 2001 NBA draft. After playing 8 seasons with the 76ers, he was traded to the Sacramento Kings for Andres Nocioni and Spencer Hawes on June 17, 2010. On December 26, 2011, he signed a multi-year deal with the Houston Rockets. On June 27, 2012, Dalembert was traded to the Milwaukee Bucks, along with the 14th pick in the 2012 NBA Draft, for Jon Brockman, Jon Leuer, Shaun Livingston, and the 12th pick in the 2012 NBA Draft. On July 19, 2013, Dalembert signed with the Dallas Mavericks. On June 25, 2014, Dalembert, along with Shane Larkin, Wayne Ellington, José Calderón and two 2014 second-round picks, was traded to the New York Knicks in exchange for Tyson Chandler and Raymond Felton. On January 1, 2015, New York Knicks, Cleveland Cavaliers, Oklahoma City Thunder made trio-trade for the seven players: Samuel Dalembert, Iman Shumpert, J.R. Smith from New York Knicks to Cleveland Cavaliers; Lou Amundson and Langston Galloway (return) from Cleveland Cavaliers to New York Knicks; Dion Waiters from Cleveland Cavaliers to Oklahoma City Thunder; Lance Thomas from Oklahoma City Thunder to New York Knicks. On January 14, 2015, Cleveland Cavaliers trade Samuel Dalembert and two first round draft pick to Denver Nuggets for Timofey Mozgov. On June 25, 2015, Dalembert return to Dallas Mavericks as Free Agent. Category:Born in 1981 Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Haitian basketball players Category:Centers Category:Seton Hall Alumni Category:Canadian basketball players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Players who wear/wore number 1 Category:Players who wear/wore number 21 Category:Players who wear/wore number 10 Category:Philadelphia 76ers draft picks Category:New York Knicks players Category:26th Overall picks